hxhfffandomcom-20200215-history
Hanabi Hyuga
Hanabi Hyuga is one of the two free members of the Hyuga Clan. She is a Lost Hunter, and she is searching for the whereabouts of the Hyuga Clan while taking care of her younger sister, Haruka Hyuga. She is currently on Palerna Island searching for clues to find her family. Appearance Hanabi has bright red hair and vibrant purple eyes. She has a thin frame but is rather muscular. Her wears a smile on her face, but has stated she does so to appear harmless and welcoming to people so they let their guard down around her. She wears her hair down and likes wearing lots of colors, too. Her clothes all are fairly feminine and girly. Again, she has claimed to do so so that people will let their guard down around her. This was something that Bisky taught her. Personality Hanabi is a very thoughtful and smart person. She is straightforward and friendly, and she loves to help other people unless it harms herself or her friends greatly. Although she seems relaxed and laid-back, Hanabi is very driven and calculative. Her goal is to uncover the mystery of her missing family. However, she is fueled by curiosity rather than emotion. Hanabi is naturally curious and will go to extra lengths to find out what she wants to know. She is not very loyal, but she is a social creature that would rather be with people than be alone. She has loose morals and doesn't pay that much attention to rules or honor. She is not above killing but prefers not to and is not used to it. This shows when she displays discomfort when seeing Hisoka continuously murder people in the Trick Tower. It also seems that Hanabi can be rather manipulative and deceptive as the way that she presents herself to the world, appearance wise, is all an act to get people's guards down and to trust her. She has stated that smiling is one of the main ways that she has been able to get what she wants. She is very compassionate and rarely gets angry at people. This often irritates the people around her because they believe she is being lenient and disregards her own honor when she forgives people for being the way they are. She is very rational and able to stay calm in many high-tension situations. She rarely gets emotional and helps her friends out when they become overwhelmed with emotion. However, Hanabi lost her cool when she saw how damaged Kurapika became after dealing with the Phantom Troupe. She states that the reason for this was seeing the before and after state of Kurapika, which shows that she can empathize strongly with people that she has known for a while. Background Hanabi is a member of the Hyuga Clan, but she has no idea of the family's history or what happened to them. When she was two years old, she was taught Nen and mastered the basics principles at three years old. She continued to practice Nen in private, and the village never let her go outside of their village. When she became seven in 2009, she woke up and found herself in an unfamiliar house with her baby sister Haruka Hyuga. She had no idea what happened to her or her family. When she searched it up online, she learned that the entire clan disappeared overnight. A piece of paper with a map and a note was left behind. The note warned her never to reveal her identity as a Hyuga and asked her to rescue the Hyuga Clan. The map was blank, and Hanabi assumed she was supposed to fill it in herself. She then decided to become a Hunter to make it easier to find out what happened to her clan. AnimeFood.jpg AnimeFood1.png AnimeFood2.png AnimeFood3.png AnimeFood5.jpeg AnimeFood6.png AnimeFood7.jpg AnimeFood8.png AnimeFood9.png AnimeFood10.jpg AnimeFood11.jpg AnimeFood12.png AnimeFood13.png AnimeFood14.jpg AnimeFood15.jpg AnimeFood16.png AnimeFood17.png AnimeFood18.png AnimeFood19.png AnimeFood20.jpg AnimeFood21.jpeg Because Hanabi helps raise herself and her sister from a young age, she becomes very skilled at cooking. This becomes apparent during her performance during the second phase of the [[Hunter Exam as well as when she makes food for herself and Killua during the Fourth Phase. Later, Biscuit Krueger appeared at the house with a note sent by Hanabi's parents to take care of her and train her. Bisky took care of Hanabi and Haruka, and she became a motherly figure for them. From that moment, Hanabi continued to train until she took the Hunter Exam. Plot Hunter Exam Arc First Phase Hanabi is one of the few rookies who found their way to Zaban Tunnel. She is the fourth to arrive and leaves again to shop around town. When she returns, Tonpa offers her a drink and she accepts but doesn't drink it. In exchange, she gives him some chocolates she had collected when she was out shopping earlier, attracting Killua's attention. Satotz arrives to announce the beginning of the 287th Hunter Exam. When they began running, Killua asks Hanabi if she has any more chocolates, but before she can reply, Leorio interrupts their conversation by claiming that Killua is cheating for using the skateboard. Gon and Kurapika also briefly involve themselves into the conversation, leading Killua to ask all of them for their names. Meanwhile, Hanabi can feel herself getting out of breath. She asks Killua if he still wants her chocolates and that if he lends her his skateboard, she will give him the whole bag. He excitedly agrees, and they exchange items. However, Hanabi then speeds out of Killua's sight, much to his chagrin. When they reach the Milsy Wetlands, Killua angrily takes his skateboard back and the two bicker. Hanabi apologizes genuinely for taking his skateboard, so Killua brushes it off and returns to talk to Gon. Then, the two Man-faced apes attempt to trick the contestants but fail. Curious about Hisoka, Hanabi decides to approach him and talk to him as they run. However, she becomes uncomfortable with the conversation and returns to Killua and Gon. This interaction makes Hisoka interested in Hanabi because he can detect her strong Nen. Killua is upset that she would return to them, possibly attracting Hisoka's attention, but Gon happily accepts her company. However, Gon runs off to help Leorio, leaving Killua to run alone with Hanabi. They safely arrive at the Visca Forest Preserve. Second Phase As the two wait for the next phase to begin, Hanabi spots Hisoka carrying Leorio out of the forest. After, Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon all find Leorio and gather. Hanabi and Killua go over to talk with them. Hanabi formally introduces herself to Kurapika. The rumbling sounds come from inside the building cause Killua to assume there is some kind of beast inside, but, when the doors open, it turns out to be Buhara's stomach. The examinees meet Gourmet Hunters and proctors Menchi and Buhara, who reveal the Second Phase entails cooking. Buhara requests a whole roast pig from each applicant, but the only one in the preserve is the world's most dangerous pig. Nonetheless, Killua and Gon's friends easily complete the task along with 66 other applicants. However, Menchi baffles the examinees when she requests they make sushi. Hanabi is the only one who knows what it is but Menchi claims that it is too boring, and she almost fails the trial, but passes the amended phase when Chairman Netero intervenes. The test is taken to Split Mountain where examinees hunt for Spider Eagle eggs. At the end of this stage, there are 42 applicants left, among whom is Hanabi. Waiting for the Exam The 42 remaining applicants board the Selection Committee's airship, where Netero announces the next phase of the exam will begin at 8:00 A.M. the following day. Hisoka approaches Hanabi and asks her about how she learned Nen. She replies that she had been taught when she was younger and Hisoka continues to ask questions about her origin. Eventually, Hanabi no longer wants to answer and quickly escapes to somewhere else. She then engages in a conversation with Kurapika who tells her about his goal as a hunter. Hanabi asks why Kurapika is telling her and that her first impression of him was someone very closed off and defensive. Kurapika agrees that he was like that in the beginning, but after meeting Gon and Leorio, his personality changed. In addition, he liked her temperament and attitude. Hanabi then reveals that she is apart of the Hyuga Clan, and she is looking for their whereabouts. He tells her that if he can help in any way, she should call him and Hanabi tells him the same. As she returns down the corridor to her room, she spots Killua who had just finished killing two applicants. Sensing her presence, he turns around and Hanabi fears for her life. However, upon recognizing who it is, Killua's bloodlust disappears, and he casually greets her instead. She greets him back and asks him why he killed those two people. He replies that they were getting on his nerves and she argues that it isn't a reason to kill them. Killua asks if she's scared that he will kill her. She replies that it was reassuring that his bloodlust disappeared when he saw her and so she isn't that scared. She deduces that he is an assassin because of his technique and asks him why he would risk getting discovered to take the Hunter Exam. He replies by saying that it was because he was bored, but she doesn't believe him. She asks again, and he tells her the truth about being from the Zoldyck Family. She challenges his desire to be free of them and claims that he still is held captive by their beliefs. She says that he shouldn't be able to take life so easily, and that would be the first step to truly escaping from the Zoldyck Family. He angrily tells her to mind her own business and walks away but continues to think about what she said. Third Phase In the Trick Tower, Hanabi ends up in the same route with Hisoka. They are forced to face several Examiners and defeat them. However, Hisoka easily dispatches them every time, leaving nothing for Hanabi to do. When Hisoka faces off against the Examiner that he nearly killed in the previous Hunter Exam, the Examiner allows Hanabi to escape first, and she becomes the first to pass at 6 hours. When Hisoka enters, Hanabi notes that he is bleeding, which is a surprise knowing his ability. Hisoka admits that the battle left him a little worn out. Then, he continues to ask questions about Hanabi. Hanabi refuses to answer them, and Hisoka hints that he knows Hanabi's identity as a Hyuga. After looking at Hisoka, she realizes that he has some of the traits of a Hyuga (amber eyes and red hair). She decides to ask if he knows anything about the Hyuga Clan, but he denies any knowledge. She requests that if he gets any information that he tell her and that he keep her identity a secret. Hisoka agrees but says that she owes him a favor. She unhappily complies and falls asleep. At the end of the third phase, only 25 contestants remain. Fourth Phase The Fourth Phase is a manhunt on Zevil's Island, wherein the 25 remaining competitors are required to target and acquire their prey's tag. Hanabi gets the number 198. She is the first to depart and wanders around aimlessly, unaware of who 198 is. She bumps into Killua and the two of them talk after bickering. She reveals that her target is 198, and he tells her that he has 199. Hanabi points out that people are tailing him and Killua says that he knows with annoyance. She apologizes for lecturing him on the airship, but she says that she still believes in what she said, just not that it was her place to tell him. He shrugs it off and tells her that he never thought much of their conversation anyway. They continue to talk and stay together for two more days. Hanabi makes food for Killua, and he greatly enjoys it. The two people trailing them are so enchanted by the food that they nearly step out to eat some. Both Killua and Hanabi notice, making them laugh. On the second day, Killua asks her how she was able to finish the Trick Tower so quickly, and she tells him about being with Hisoka. He then asks her why she wants to become a Hunter. She reveals that she is a member of the Hyuga Clan that disappeared and is searching for her family. Killua is shocked because he didn't know there were any survivors. He asks her why she's hiding, and she tells him about waking up with just her sister and the map as well as the note telling her to hide her identity. He then asks why she decided to tell him. She responds that it would be helpful to have a Zoldyck on her side and that it seemed like he would be a good ally if she shows him that she trusts him. Killua is shocked by her calculative motive. On the third day, the Amori Brothers approach Killua and Hanabi. They attack Killua, wanting his tag, but Killua easily steals all three of their tags. Killua disappears after getting them, and Hanabi follows his Nen. He is impressed that she managed to follow him, and decides to give her tag 198. She thanks him and then decides to individually roam about until the end. At the end, only 10 contestants remain. Final Phase Netero calls in each examinee to ask them who they are looking out for and who they least want to fight. She is looking out for #301, Illumi, because he is using Nen to alter his appearance, and she least wants to fight #44, Hisoka. Three days later, the last trial begins at a committee-run hotel. It is revealed to be a tournament in which a single win results in clearing the exam. Hanabi is matched against Pokkle and easily wins, revealing her fighting technique for the first time. She impresses all of the examinees and leaves the room after her win, not watching any of the matches. She sees Killua leaving himself and recognizes the bloodlust he emanates. She approaches him and asks him what happened, but he ignores her and walks away. When the other contestants finish and leave the room, she asks Kurapika and Leorio what happened. They tell her the story and Hanabi feels bad for Killua. After the lecture, Hanabi returns to her home in Swardani City to take care of Haruka and look into the Hyuga Clan. Zoldyck Family Arc While Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon go to Kukuroo Mountain to rescue Killua, Hanabi uses the Hunter's Tavern to look for information regarding the Hyuga Clan. She finds a report, but it costs 200,000,000 Jenny. She decides to go to Heaven's Arena and reach the 200th floor to get the cash prize. Heaven's Arena Arc Hanabi registers for the competition and is immediately called for a match. She quickly finishes it and is automatically promoted to the 190th floor. She easily gets to the 200th floor and as she is about to leave, she reunites with Gon and Killua. Gon expresses his admiration for her fighting ability and Killua notices that the way she energy when she fought was similar to Zushi. They decide to enter the 200th floor together. Killua and Gon are intimidated by Hisoka's bloodlust and Nen and cannot get past it, but Hanabi is able to move ahead. However, when Wing appears, Hanabi walks back and asks to be taught Nen as well. He accepts and the three learn Nen together. Wing asks Hanabi how she learned Nen in advance and she reveals that her family taught her when she was two. She buys the information from the Hunter's Tavern, and then she privately summarizes its contents to Gon and Killua, excluding the part about Greed Island. She has learned that the Hyuga Clan's blood had special properties that enhanced a person's Nen if ingested. In addition, she learned that there was truly no remnant of the Hyuga Clan except for a difficult-to-obtain card in a game called Greed Island. When she tells Biscuit Krueger, Bisky reveals that she is also trying to get into Greed Island. She reveals that she has a surefire way to get it by participating in an audition in York New City. For the rest of the time until the York New City Arc, Hanabi returns to take care of her sister. She buys birthday gifts for Killua (A box of Chocolate Balls) and Gon (A bracelet). Gon tells her to keep in contact with them, and she sends them a picture of herself and her sister. Gon comments that they both look very cute while Killua wonders to himself sheepishly why she couldn't have sent a normal picture of the two of them together as opposed to one where her sister appears to be photobombing Hanabi's picture. York New City Arc When Hanabi goes to York New City, she spots a large crowd and heads over. It turns out to be Gon, Killua, and Leorio holding their conditional auctioning based on arm-wrestling. As they close up shop, Hanabi approaches and asks if she can take a whack at the challenge as well. They are happily surprised to see her and they all make their way back to the hotel together. They ask her why she is in York New City, and she reveals that she is going to go into the game Greed Island. Surprised, they Gon and Killua reveal that they are also trying to buy Greed Island. They explain that it may be a hint to find Ging Freecs, but it is very expensive. Hanabi apologizes and says that she already has a way to enter the game. However, she promises to help them find a way to get the game no matter what. She hears that they are trying to gather money and tags along. At some point, Killua asks Hanabi if she also feels a strong sense of friendship towards Kurapika like Gon and him do. She reluctantly tells him that she has a crush on him but also knows that she has no chance with him. She then tells Killua that she guesses she can wait until Killua reaches 18 and then see if she has a chance with him, making him blush. When Killua and Gon do not return after trailing the Troupe, Hanabi becomes worried and tells Leorio that she will go to the Underground Auction to see if she can find Kurapika and ask him what he knows. Leorio warns her that Kurapika will be unhappy and that they do not know what Kurapika is like at the moment. Hanabi replies that she doesn't care and attempts to sneak into the Cemetery Building. However, she is caught. Oscar spots her lingering around and stops to ask her what she is doing. She tells him that she has a friend inside the Cemetery Building and is worried about him because of what happened at the last Underground Auction. Oscar offers to sneak her in and Hanabi obliges. They speak for a bit as they drive in and Hanabi thanks him. She tells him her contact information and says that if he has a favor to ask, she will try to complete it. Once she is inside the building, she searches for Kurapika. By the time she finds him, chaos has already broken out around the Cemetery Building. Kurapika is initially surprised by Hanabi's appearance but becomes furious when he learns that she was searching for information on the Phantom Troupe. She becomes upset and tells him that he is hurting everyone around him and that when he retreats, all everyone else can do is advance into the unknown. She turns away and leaves. Shortly after, Kurapika receives a phone call from Gon and Killua. She lingers until the auction and when she sees Kurapika receive the Scarlet Eyes, she leaves. On her way out, she bumps into Oscar and Ciel and briefly converses with them before returning to the hotel. When she arrives, Gon, Killua, and Leorio are all immensely relieved to see her and tell her that they were unable to make contact with her cell phone. When she checks, she realizes it was broken. She tells them that she saw Kurapika and he was safe. Greed Island Arc Upon entering the game, Bisky and Hanabi go separate ways as they have different objectives. Abilities and Powers Hanabi is a strong character in the series with her ability matching the likes the Phantom Troupe. A large part of this is because of her natural Nen abundance as well as being trained by her family since she could walk and being trained by Biscuit Krueger for 9 years. However, despite being trained so vigorously and possessing amazing potential, she dislikes violence. Enhanced Perception She has the ability to look at someone and assess their strength and can also easily detect people that are hiding. She was able to detect Killua in the hallway even while his Assassin Mode was on. Immense Speed and Reflexes She is able to easily appear to teleport because of her speed. In addition, her reflexes are even quicker, her body often reacting without her brain processing it. This is a result of training for almost her entire life. Master Strategist Hanabi is very good at quickly analyzing information during a battle or situation and finding a solution. She can observe patterns and is quick to pick up on habits as well as opposing strategies. Gentle Fist A martial art that focuses on circular motions and pushing your enemy's power against him or herself. It was taught to her by her family. Nen Hanabi has been able to hone her Nen as an Transmuter, Enhancer and a Conjurer. However, she is most naturally a Transmuter. She has mastered all of the Nen techniques: Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu, Gyo, In, En, Shu, Ko, Ken, and Ryu. She often applies her Enhancer qualities while using Gentle Fist. Hanabi's main ability is making her Nen take on the characteristics of gravity. She can also make an object possess a stronger gravitational force. She can easily crush her opponents with her strength of Nen, but she never does because she doesn't want to kill them. Her Nen can be difficult to detect because the initial pressure is similar to the pressure one feels when faced with immense Nen, which she also possesses. Battles Hanabi Hyuga v. Pokkle Hanabi Hyuga v. Hisoka Morow Relationships Haruka Hyuga Killua Zoldyck Because of Hanabi's easygoing personality, she is one of the few people that does not easily get lured into bickering with Killua, although he often tries to provoke her. In the beginning, he had no idea that Hanabi was strong, but immediately realized his presumption was wrong when she faced off against Pokkle. He realized that it was actually his first time seeing her fight and she had done an incredible job of hiding her ability. He begrudgingly categorized her as someone he wouldn't be able to defeat. Hanabi is never afraid to tell Killua what is on her mind and when she is critical of him. During the Hunter Exam, she claimed that he needed to become more grateful and conscious of human life if he wanted to escape his family. Although this initially angered Killua, he took her advice to heart and became more empathetic. He finds her willingness to go with the flow fun because it allows them to play together easily. This is shown when Killua was excited to learn that Hanabi was going to join them in Greed Island. He was shocked to learn that Biscuit Krueger raised her and it made him wonder exactly how strong Hanabi was if she was trained from a young age. It is also unclear whether or not Killua sees Hanabi in a romantic light as he was seen blushing when she got close to him in private moments and asked him personal questions. However, Hanabi does not seem to harbor those emotions, and it is possible Killua was blushing due to his lack of experience dealing with regular, human relationships Gon Freecs Kurapika Leorio Paradiknight Biscuit Krueger Hiroto Hyuga Hiroyuki Hyuga Hisoka Morow Interested in her because of her strong Nen and strength at such a young age. Sees her as a more valuable opponent but because he's totally gay is more interested in Killua and Gon. Is waiting for her to grow up so that she can become a strong opponent. Chrollo Lucilfer Category:Characters Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Female Characters Category:Hunters